A Chance to Love 2point0
by randomlass
Summary: Dedicated to Shorty0908, because she is so sweet. Full summery inside. Pairings: RaphOC and DonOC. Actual Title: A Chance to Love 2.0 Chpt. 2 has been edited and rewritten
1. Part 1

Dedicated to Shorty0908, because she was awesome enough to write a story dedicated to me, so I sorta felt bad about it, so here it is, my very own version to her A Chance to Love, hence adding the 2.0 to the title.

_**Note:**_ This version is darker then the other, and OCs will act differently then in Shorty0908's version of this story.

**Summery: **Sets three years after the 2007 movie. After rescuing two women in the sewers, Don and Raph start to have feelings for them. But the only problem is, they're on the run from the government, will they survive or will they fall apart?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT or the OCs Shorty0908; all I own are Kat, and the other OCs that I create

**-----------------------**

**A Chance to Love 2.0: Part 1**

**----------------------**

A young woman pushed and shoved through the crowd as the loud music blared loudly at the other side of the room. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked towards the bar, sitting down.

"The things I do for you, Kat," she smirked at the waitress that was leaning on the bar's counter.

"Well, you're here early," the waitress cracked a grin.

"Hey, I have to be here early," the woman shook her head, "so, did he show up?"

Kat shook her head, "Min, he hasn't shown up here since the last time you threatened his life, after what happened last month."

"Well, how much more time do you have on this shift?" Min asked, tapping her fingers on the hard table, "You've been working here since it opened at four."

"I have another half hour," Kat rolled her eyes, before smiling, "Do you want anything?"

"The usual," Min grinned, showing pearly white teeth.

Kat nodded curtly, before grabbing all the things she needed to fix her friend's alcoholic beverage.

"Kat, where's Larry?"

"He's around here somewhere, he asked me to take over about an hour ago," Kat looked up, as she began pouring the ingredients into a cup.

Min made a face, "That man, he's the manager, but he isn't even doing his job right! And you should be doing that teaching job you've been dreaming about!"

"I only have three days until I leave for good, and get my last paycheck," Kat stated, starting to mix the beverage.

"Well, we should be getting back before that Son of a Bitch ex-boyfriend of yours shows up," Min shook her head, "I swear, next time I see him I will kick his sorry ass. Hurting you like that was the last straw!"

Kat sighed a bit, "Please don't talk about that right now."

She handed Min her drink.

Min nodded, before taking a sip, "You make the best Margaritas, Larry is so gonna beg for you to come back when you're gone."

"Like I'd come back," Kat shook her head, "the reason I got this job was because I needed money."

"We were in collage, and we just graduated three months ago," Min stated, "Kat, I'm just glad you're getting that teaching job."

"Yeah," Kat shook her head, "but I'm not exactly teaching I'm an assistant teacher."

"I know, but soon you'll be a full fledged teacher," Min stated.

"Yo, Kat!"

Kat looked up to see a tall muscular man walking towards the bar, "Yer shift is over, go home!"

Min drained the last of her drink before setting it on the counter, along with a crisp ten dollar bill, "Keep the change, Kat."

"You're only going to make me pay it back," Kat shook her head, "And in a minute Larry, I gotta finish this up!"

Larry shook his head, "Women."

Kat frowned, "Men."

Kat grabbed the couple of dollar bills that were the change, and then grabbed her coat and purse, sighing, "Okay, let's get out of here before Larry blows a gasket."

Min laughed, "It's not like you wanna go out there with a dress that short on!"

Kat slipped on the jacket, before exiting the bar area, "Let's just get home so I can go to bed."

Min nodded, standing up. The two young women walked out of the club side by side, unaware of the six pairs of eyes admiring them from afar, and would soon be closing in.

* * *

"So, describe the crowd that you had to serve tonight, Kat," Min stated.

"Min lets just say the first guys I served just gave me the willies," Kat stated, "I mean, they acted as if they'd never seen a woman work at a bar and kept on drooling over it. Then they got drunk."

Min made a face, "Shoot, they were flirting with you?"

Kat nodded solemnly.

"BARTENDER LADY!" a voice hiccupped from behind them, "YOU FORGOT MY KISS!"

The two girls whirled around, "Uh, Kat, are they the creeps that you told me about."

"Yeah, Min."

"Just ignore them; they'll probably back off," Min stated, "they're too drunk to even chase us."

"I don't know," Kat blinked, "I've seen some drunken people run really fast."

"Come on."

"Hey Bartender Lady, who's your friend?" another voice called drunkly.

The two women walked on.

"Why are ya babes ignoring us?"

It didn't take long before the six men to start to try to try to catch up with the two women, who just hurried their footsteps. This continued until the two were at a full on run, with the six men galloping after them.

"Okay, so my plan didn't work," Min stated.

"Min, we gotta find a way to get them off our tails," Kat panted.

"Turn here," the two women turned into an alley, only to freeze seeing orange and white striped signs that said that men were working in the sewers, and then a sign saying they were on a break. The men were gaining on them fast.

"Shit! Okay, Kat, you go first."

Kat nodded without question, slipping inside the gaping hole, climbing down quickly. Min followed afterwards.

"The men are coming," she hissed, "that means we have to keep running."

Kat nodded slightly, before the two began running for their lives in the cold dark sewer tunnel, six dark men chasing after them soon afterwards.

* * *

Donatello glanced at the security monitor. Earlier that day he had picked up Sewer Workers, and soon after, by Leonardo's orders, all four turtles were forbidden to go into the sewers.

The only problem was it was the only way for them to go topside.

Raphael was pissed because of that, and even though he and Leonardo had gotten over that little grudge for their leader leaving for a year over his predicted time of training.

The still got into fights, but it wasn't as bad as they were when Leonardo had returned three years prior.

He let out a sigh, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He had just finished working with his last customer for the night, as was getting ready to hit the hay. He glanced at the security monitor again, frowning slightly.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight of two young women running past the camera, soon to be followed by six drunken man.

"Damn it," he hissed.

"Donnie, who woulda thought," he turned in his seat, glaring at his red banded brother slightly.

"Raph, now's not the time," he stood up, "two young women are being chased in the sewers, and since the sewer workers are gone."

Raph blinked, before a smirk formed on his lips, "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

His hands were already twitching in anticipation, "Too bad Fearless is gonna miss this."

"I'm going to miss what?"

Raph spun around, glaring at Leonardo slightly, "Do ya wanna prove that chivalry is still alive?"

Leonardo looked at Don, "What's going on?"

Don sighed, "You'll find out after we get out there, but somebody's gotta wake up Mikey."

Raph cracked his knuckles, "I'll do it."

Don and Leo winced when they suddenly heard Mikey being pulled off the couch, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Well, that's effective," Don sighed.

* * *

"CRAP!" Min growled, "Why did we have to run into a damn dead in!"

Kat glanced back, wringing her hands as sweat covered the palms of her hands, "We can't go back."

Min glared at the barrier made of boards, "It fucking stinks down here."

She was only doing it for Kat, trying to get her friend's mind off what was going to happen to them because of these drunken men.

_I can't believe she's going to have to go through this kind of pain again, if I can't kick these guys' butts._

Min knew Kat could defend herself slightly, but whenever she is threatened, she'd back down immediately, letting whoever was harassing her to come into control.

Chewing her lip nervously, Kat turned and pressed her back against the boarded barrier, watching as the shadows of the men drew closer. She could hear their mocking laughter.

"Min, I'm scared."

Min frowned, "Look, I won't let them touch you, not after what your bastard ex did."

"Bartender Lady, you and yer friend shouldn't do that," the man in the lead hiccupped as he came upon the two; "ya know what happens when they run."

Min growled, "You _creep_!"

She threw a left hook at the guy, punching him square at the junction of his jaw. A loud _**crack**_echoed off the sewer walls.

"D'mn!" he grabbed his jaw, fighting back a howl of pain.

"You little bitch!"

Min felt a surge of pain as she felt a stinging slap on the side of her face, causing her head to snap sideways, making her dazed for a few seconds. It gave the man enough time to grab a hold of her.

She began to struggle, "LET ME GO YOU, FREAK!"

Kat tried to make herself appear smaller as she began to put pressure on the wall, but she let out a sudden whimper when she felt someone roughly grab her, forcing her in a standing position.

She could feel her left patella slide out of place as she lost her balance slightly as she was suddenly pulled form the position. She winced slightly.

She knew it would be swelling in the morning.

Min clenched her teeth, "I thought I told you to let me go, ya son of a bitch!"

She couldn't help but snap her head back as she heard Kat yelped. Her eyes narrowed ferociously seeing two of the men surrounding her, one holding her in place, and one who had his hand held up high to repeat the action of slapping her across the face.

She struggled.

"Leave her alone!" she shouted.

"Ya heard the lady," a thick accented voice called from the shadows, "And how about ya let both of 'em go, while yer at it."

"What the fuck, you can't tell us what to do!" the drunken man behind her laughed, "You're invisible!"

_These guys are idiots._

"Wow, these guys are dumb," a surfer voice laughed from the shadows.

"And this coming from you?" a third voice stated a slight bit of humor in his voice.

"Hey!"

A loud irritated sigh was heard, and the man with the broken jaw was the first to be dragged into the shadows, only to be thrown back out unconscious.

Min cursed her luck when she realized she was being pinned down by three of the six, but it didn't stop her from glancing back as Kat trembled in the last two's grasps, eyes wide and child like, just like the day when she appeared at her apartment doorway after what her ex-boyfriend did to her.

Her head snapped back to the shadows, and her eyes widened slightly as four large humanoid turtles stepped out.

"I see ya boys didn't take the hint," the one wearing a red mask over his eyes stated, reaching into his belt, pulling out a pair of Sais, and began twirling them, a large smirk plastered on his face.

_**SMACK!**_

Min suddenly snapped her head back in horror, her eyes wide as she heard a small whimper escape from Kat. The man actually slapped her for the second time. She nearly began to struggle, but suddenly stopped when two blurs slipped past her, one was orange and green, the other purple and green.

Her mind drew back as she felt the man that was holding her captive was ripped away from her. She winced when she heard the wet sound of his nose breaking, as the other two were knocked into unconsciousness as the handles of the Sais were brought down onto their heads, _hard_.

"Miss, are you alright?" she looked up at the turtle in the blue mask.

She nodded slightly, before glancing at Kat who was leaning on the turtle in the purple mask, taking deep breathes, trying not to go into a state of shock. She drew in a deep breathe, before turning to the one in the red mask, brow furrowing.

Something about that one was strangely familiar, though she couldn't place her finger on it. As if they met before, but the only other time she'd been rescued was by the distant Nightwatcher character that disappeared years ago.

Glancing at the one in the orange mask, she noticed how he kept on saying something to Kat softly, a bright smile on his face, and she watched the one in the purple mask make an irritated face.

Finding her voice she finally asked, "Who are you guys?"

"The main question is why these dick heads were chasin' ya," the one in the red mask stated crossly.

She narrowed her eyes, "Why do ya think they were chasing us? I mean, they saw her at the Club that is near by, because she works there, and she served them. They flirted with her, and then left her alone. I came there to pick her up and walk back to our apartment and these goons followed us, which turned into chasing. Happy?"

He snorted, "Typical."

The one in the blue mask turned to him, narrowing his eyes, "Lay off. Don't loose your temper here, at least not now."

Min found herself turning, walking towards Kat, "Are you okay?"

Kat looked at Min, her hands resting on the purple masked turtle's plastron, whispering, "I-I think I twisted my knee."

The one in the purple mask suddenly glanced at the other three; they were all having a silent conversation with their eyes.

The one in blue spoke up, "We'll take you to our home, and we'll give you your answers there."

The one in red frowned, "I got somewhere I gotta be."

"Come on, bro, it's not everyday we rescue humans our age, and get to take them home with us," the one in orange piped up, glancing at Kat, a bright grin on his face, "and cute ones, too."

Min fought back the urge to glare at the orange masked turtle. She was overprotective of her friend, and she knew she had to be.

"Fine," she finally nodded.

She watched in silence when the purple banded turtle gently picked her friend up bridal style, "I'll take a look at your knee when we get there."

She watched as Kat nodded her head childishly.

"Come on," she felt someone pull her arm, and she turned her head to see the impatient red banded turtle, "We gotta get goin' before these goons wake up."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, before she followed after the blue and red turtles, standing between the orange masked turtle, and the purple masked turtle.

The walk was silent except for the occasional rat letting out a squeal in surprise as the group walked forward. She watched in silence as the blue banded turtle pulled a pipe above a wall, a stone door opening.

Min drew in a deep breath, glancing at Kat. She could tell that she was very timid about being surrounded by four males, and being carried by one of them. The may have been mutants, but they were male none the less.

_Her nightmares are going to start up again._

"Psst," she snapped out of her thoughts, and stared at the orange masked mutant, "Come on."

Her eyes widened when she entered the sewer home.

_It's huge!_

She began absorbing every little detail of the room, but the soft sound of a walking stick caused her to turn towards the source. A giant humanoid rat stared at her for a few moments, before bringing a stern gaze towards the turtle in the blue mask.

"Leonardo, please explain why you and your brothers brought these two young women to our home?" he demanded.

"Father, I can explain," his eyes suddenly darted towards the turtle in the purple mask.

"Then please explain, my son," he stated.

"While I was in inspection of the security images located in that particular part of the sewers…"

"And you saw these two women were in trouble?"

"Yes, Father."

The old rat's eyes rested on Min, "Why did you bring them here?"

Before the blue masked turtle could answer she spoke up, "I was curious, and I'm sorry if we caused any problems. And I don't think I could have gotten my friend to move."

She motioned towards Kat who was in the purple banded turtle's arms.

"I see," he nodded, "but first, I would wish to tell the tale of how we have come to be."

Min nodded, "Thank you…"

"Splinter," he stated.

She smiled, "I'm Mindy, but please call me Min," she motioned to Kat; "she's Kathy, but you can call her Kat if you want to."

Moments later Min was clasping Kat's hand, listening to the tale of the origin of these five mutant heroes.

"Finding a renaissance book, I soon gave them all names," Master Splinter looked at four sons.

"Leonardo," the one in the blue mask stood up, bowing.

"Donatello," the one in the purple mask nodded, smiling slightly.

"Michelangelo," the one in the orange mask sent the two women a flirtatious grin, winking at them, and making a clicking sound. Min rolled her eyes.

"And Raphael," the one in the red mask smacked Michelangelo in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Call me Raph," he stated.

"I must warn you that there will be consequences if you reveal our existence to the world above," Master Splinter stated.

"W-who would b-believe us if we told anyone?"

All eyes rested on Kat.

"You may be surprised."

Min blinked in confusion, as Splinter stood up, and went into the direction of a room with candles glowing in the doorway, "I will meditate on this."

The doors sealed behind him, and Min glanced at the four turtles, "So…"

Raph let out an irritated sound, "I'm goin' ta bed, wake me up when they're gone."

Min narrowed her eyes, "Hey, you don't have to be a jerk."

Raph froze in mid step, turning to her his eyes narrowed, "And who died and made you Queen?"

Min growled, "Well, you don't have to be a smart ass about it!"

Donatello sighed shaking his head, "Raph, remember they're our guests, and what you said before was rude and inconsiderate."

"You stay outta this, Donnie!" Raph snapped looking at his brother eyes narrowed.

Donnie sighed, "Leo…"

"I'm way ahead of you, Don," Leo sighed, "Raph, lay off, you know better then act like this towards a guest."

"Well, she shoulda just stayed outta my business, and not call me a jerk!"

"Maybe because you are!"

Raph frowned.

_Damn, she's hot when she's pissed. _

"Mikey, get me an ice pack, a towel, and some athletic bandages," Don stated.

"Okay, brain," Mikey snickered, before leaping off the couch. Don let out a frustrated sigh.

Raph drew in a deep breath, calming his nerves slightly, "What do ya want from me?"

Min blinked, "Maybe I would like to get to know you."

Raph felt a smirk form on his face.

_Ya really want ta get to know me._

"Well, maybe ya shouldn't be a Smart Ass," he stated.

Min rolled her eyes, "I get that from Kat all the time, but it sounds plain wrong coming from you."

Leo shook his head, sighing in irritation.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

I hope you guys liked Part 1! I especially want to hear from you Shorty0908 to see how well I did, and how you like this version of it!

**Preview to Part 2:**

"_Androphobia means fear of males," Don stated, "And genophobia means…" _

_His voice trailed off._

"_Well?" Raph pushed. _

"_Fear of sexual intercourse," he murmured. _

"_You mean she was…" Mikey's voice was caught in his throat. _


	2. Part 2

Rewritten version of Chapter 2…hope it is more realistic!

_**Note:**_ I gave Kat's ex-bf a name that I thought suited for him! XP

**Summery: **Sets three years after the 2007 movie. After rescuing two women in the sewers, Don and Raph start to have feelings for them. But the only problem is, they're on the run from the government, will they survive or will they fall apart?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT, the song and music artist mentioned, or the OCs that belong to Shorty0908; all I own are Kat, and the other OCs that I create

**-----------------------**

**A Chance to Love 2.0: Part 2**

**-----------------------**

Kat drew in a deep breath as she felt a surge of pain run through her leg as Don touched her knee gently.

"You've defiantly sprained it," he murmured, moving the patella slightly. He grabbed the ice pack from Mikey, and wrapped it up in the towel that draped over his shoulder. He placed it on her knee.

"I'll wrap it up as soon as I'm sure there won't be any swelling."

Kat nodded slightly, "Thank you."

He nodded, glancing up. He noted the huge red welt forming on the side of her face, his mind reflecting on the memory on how it had been thrown upon her.

_She didn't do anything to them. _

"Do you mind if I take a look at that," he whispered, reaching out to touch her reddened cheek. He frowned slightly when she shrunk away from his touch.

"Kat, he's not going to hurt you," Min suddenly appeared next to him, "its okay."

Mikey frowned slightly, furrowing his brow as those words comforted her. Min suddenly looked at the two, "It's not what you are that caused her to shrink from your touch."

"Then what caused her to shrink from Donnie's touch Smart Ass," Raph suddenly stated, after minutes of watching Mikey make the couch more comfortable for their quieter guest.

Min sent him a slight glare, "Do you want to tell them, or do you want me too?"

"I don't think I can survive another telling," Kat whimpered slightly.

Min nodded, before sitting on the armrest of the couch, she glanced to where Leo was emerging, before glancing at the other three, "Kat suffers from a small case of androphobia and genophobia."

"Uh…what?" Mikey blinked.

"Androphobia means fear of males," Don stated, "and genophobia means…"

His voice trailed off.

"Well?" Raph pushed.

"Fear of sexual intercourse," he murmured.

"You mean she was…" Mikey's voice trailed off.

"Raped," Min whispered.

Mikey nodded silently.

"She's going to start having nightmares again," she stated, "and they had just stopped nearly two days ago."

"Nightmares about what?" Min glanced up at Leo, who was holding a tray with two cups of tea; a light steam filled the air around his face.

"Genophobia," Leo suddenly looked at Don, "and androphobia."

Leo frowned, his expression darkening. Raph could tell that Leo was going to say something to make things worse for the quieter girl that who continuously wringed her hands, her eyes casted away from everyone and everything.

"When?"

Kat winced, "A-A month ago."

She was already on her last line to prevent a break down. After going back to work for Larry, she been forced to serve complete strangers, and she would swallow her fear and do her job. Min knew that this was hard enough for her, especially after she applied to be an assistant teacher in an all girls' private school.

"_**Kat, you need help!" Min cried from her seat on the couch, "I can't just sit here and watch as my best friend deteriorates to nothing all because she's terrified of two things, because of that bastard ex-boyfriend hurt you. It's only going to get worse, and he'll take advantage of you again!" **_

_**Kat drew in a deep intake of breath, eyes welling up with tears, "I-I don't want to be a-afraid anymore, but I don't think going to anyone to talk about it will help," she choked back a sob, "I mean, it killed me to tell you when it happened."**_

"_**And we should have called the police!" Min cried.**_

_**Kat closed her mouth, eyes burning with tears. **_

"_**Kat, why did you force me not to call the police?" Min pleaded. **_

"_**Because…" she trembled as she spoke, "he threatened to kill me." **_

Don could feel a wave of discomfort at the eerie silence in the room. Everyone was at a loss of words.

_Where were we when this happened?_

Raph's thought rang loud and clear in his head. He had no idea that some of the rapists they took down could get away with it; he just could not believe her words. Min grabbed Kat's hand, giving it a slight squeeze, comforting her friend.

Leo glanced at Don, a serious look on his features, "Would you take our guests somewhere private to wrap her leg." Don blinked, before nodding slightly.

Leo watched as the three became situated getting ready to leave. He could tell how uncomfortable the Min and Kat were, and he could feel a slight shiver of fear run down his spine at the thought of any mishaps that would occur in Kat's presence.

He was just glad it was Don, and not their go lucky brother, Mike, who would be tending to the two young women's needs for the time being.

Mikey watched silently as Don carried Kat towards the easier and slower passage to the upper level, followed by a very worried Min. His thoughts were ringing through is head as he watched them disappear.

_Lucky bastard. _

Raph glared at the floor, "Damn it, why the fuck does this shit gotta happen."

Mikey and Leo glanced at Raphael, blank expressions on their faces. Leo thought over his hot-tempered brother's words carefully before speaking, "Raph?"

The hotheaded turtle's hands clenched into fists, "I'm sick an' tired of these bastards just goin' and doin' this without carin' about their victim's, it's just sick!"

"Raph, it's the way some people are," Mikey shrugged his blue eyes full of sadness.

"Well, sometimes I wish these dickhead's could go an' get their dicks ripped off, so that shit like this would just stop," Raph glared at Mikey, his golden eyes firm.

"Raph," Leo hated the words that were about to escape his mouth, "Mikey's right."

A pair of blue eyes widened at the leader's words, before filling with absolute confidence, "Yeah, Raph, I am right."

"For once," Leo muttered under his breath. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Ya know what, I ain't goin' ta listen to this," he stated, "I'm goin' ta bed."

Mikey opened his mouth to say something as Raph walked past, only to shut it abruptly when Raph did a fancy jump to get to the upper levels. He watched as Raphael disappeared into the hallway.

"What did we say?" Mikey glanced at Leo his eyes full of confusion.

Leo sighed shaking his head, "He knows we're right, but he doesn't want to believe it."

* * *

Min studied the work on the fabric wrapped around her friend's knee, "You're really good at this stuff."

"Well, with brothers that constantly injure themselves, I have to be," Don cracked a grin as he shut the first aid kit, and set it in a drawer on his computer desk. Min laughed a bit, before patting her nervous friend on the shoulder.

"Thank you for everything," she smiled softly.

Don looked up with gentle eyes, "No problem."

Kat was staring at her hands in her lap, listening to the short conversation that her friend and Donatello shared. She cleared her throat, causing the pair to look at her.

"Kat?" Min asked a bit worried.

Kat looked up, staring at Don with a slightly nervous expression, the rest of it was full of embarrassment, "D-Do you h-happen to have something m-more…err…comfortable I c-could slip on?"

Min stared at her friend for a few moments, a blank expression her features, until she realized why. The outfit she was wearing was not exactly appropriate to wear in a house full of boys.

Don blinked, before nodding, "April left a couple t-shirts and few pairs of gym shorts here in case of..." he shifted uneasily in his seat, "sort of situation. I'll be right back."

Both girls watched as the purple-banded mutant left the room.

Min glanced at Kat, a small smile forming on her lips, "So, you're sick of hiding how nervous you really are?"

Kat nodded, before looking at her pale hands, "I-I want to trust them."

Min nodded, smiling slightly. By her friend admitting this want, she had taken a huge step.

"Just take baby steps, m'kay?" Min patted Kat's arm, a bright grin on her face, "And maybe we could finally get to turning Marc in?"

"Th-that might take a bit longer," the timid girl stated, running her right hand through her hair. Min found herself getting frustrated with her friend brushing this off, but she knew that someday, Marc will strike again, and much harder then he did the last.

"Kat, maybe you should start taking your first step by trying to get closer to Don," Min grinned, "he seems more into chivalry then the others."

With a nervous expression, Kat thought over her friend's words. She desperately wanted to get over her phobias, and she wanted to move on, find someone new. Biting her lip, she glanced up her eyes slightly worried, and slightly nervous.

"I'll try," she whispered. The two girls jumped when they heard someone clear their throat, which only happened to be Donatello holding two pairs of clothing. One set consisted of a worn, loved t-shirt that was teal in color advertising a food place in Orlando, Florida, with a pair of black and grey gym shorts. The second set was a hot-pink Pineapple Willy's shirt (located in Panama City, Florida), with a pair of light green and white gym shorts.

"I hope these are good," the genius turtle grinned at the two young women, "umm…I'll be in the bathroom if you two need anything." He set the two outfits on his desk, before scurrying off, shutting the door behind him.

A few seconds after Don left his bedroom for a second time, Min bursted into giggles, "He's so sweet." Kat flushed, nodding slightly wringing her hands in her lap, a small smile forming on her lips. Min stood up, grabbing both sets of clothing before tossing the second pair towards Kat.

Kat let out a light squeak when the clothing hit her smack in the face. Min erupted in peals of laughter as her timid friend glared at her with absolute irritation as she ripped the clothes from her face.

"Very nice of ya, Mindy," she hisses icily. Rolling her eyes, Min quickly changed her clothing, sighing in satisfaction.

"I'm glad he assumed that I wanted a change of clothes, too," the tougher girl grinned, before turning her back watching as Kat struggled to slip the pants on under her waitress-uniform.

"Yeah, lucky you," Kat stated flatly, finally slipping on the pants; she flushed realizing she needed help with unzipping said dress. Rolling her eyes, Min walked to Kat, quickly unzipping it. She turned her back to her friend, studying the room as her friend quickly slipped the shirt on.

It was like her partner's office, papers cluttered on a small area of the desk, along with some finished and unfinished inventions and experiments. The man did this stuff in his spare time, right then their team had just closed a very gruesome case involving a homicide/murder of a teenaged girl and teenaged by.

Being a criminologist was not a very pretty job. Right then she was glad that they were pulling out of that program temporarily and put under lab program that involved a scientific break through.

_I should have brought that manila folder with me when I picked up Kat. _

"Min," the woman in question glanced at Kat, a blank expression on her features, "You could have turned Marco in anytime you wanted to, you know that."

Min thought over that, before stating, "I would be betraying your trust, and it wouldn't be that big of help if one of my best friends hated me for saving them. It's just that, I found out something about him that is seriously surprising from your boss."

"What?" Kat blinked.

"He has lots of friends in the police force," Min stated, "plus he has some links in the judicial system his time in jail would be cut over half of the original verdict. It would give you enough time to make a restraining order."

"I'll think about it," she murmured. Min grinned, watching as her friend got conferrable on the cot.

"Do you want me to go get him," Min thrusted her thumb over her right shoulder, winking playfully at her friend. The timid girl stared at Min for a few seconds, a frightened expression on her face, before swallowing the fact that she needed to make this tiny step.

"Alright," Kat attempted to smile, but it quavered, as it became an uncomfortable look. Nodding, Min stared at her friend with a sisterly look, before exiting the lab. Bringing her hands to her lap for what seemed like the one-millionth time that night, she clasped them staring at her chipped bubble-gum pink polished nails. She had to remind herself to remove the polish from her nails and paint them another color.

She glanced at the ground for a few moments, only to blink seeing a box of CDs. Tilting her head, she found herself blink when she saw the 'Sara Evans' CD _Restless_. Her eyes left the box when she heard someone clear their throat; flushing slightly she stared at Donatello nervously.

"So..." he stated, staring at her uncomfortably. Min peaked into the room, smiling a bit.

"I'm going downstairs," she stated, "will you be okay alone with Don, Kat?" She sent her friend a wink.

"I-I th-think so," the hesitant woman stuttered, staring at her friend.

_Alone…_

The word rang through Don's mind loud a clear. Being alone with a girl who suffers from both androphobia and genophobia would be hard, especially because he was male. He had to be alert of his actions and of the words that escaped from his mouth.

Grinning, Min exited the room, leaving Don and Kat in an uncomfortable silence. She found herself remembering the box of CDs. It was something to converse about, and music was a topic that kept her calm, cool, and collected.

"I-I n-never would've i-imagined you to be a c-county fan," she stuttered, praying that it would not become a struggling conversation.

Don blinked, glancing at the box of music CDs. He was performing an experiment, comparing the differences in music, in their meanings and rhythm. It was turning into one of his favorite experiments, he found music that he preferred over his favorite kinds, one of which happened to be the 'country,' which Mikey stated was for people with no taste. Mike was free to his opinion, but he admitted it was actually more appealing then most of the music the orange-banded turtle.

But he would have to admit that he had listened to the song 'Suds in the Bucket' one too many times.

"The country music was a part of an experiment that went down spiral," he stated, rubbing the back of his head, "but, I would say the same thing, I would never imagine myself liking country music, even a decade from now."

"I-If it makes you feel better," Kat murmured, "I like country music."

He blinked, feeling slightly confused by her sudden talkative personality. Not that he was actually complaining he actually found himself feeling more comfortable around the fearful young woman.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded, sending him a shy look, "Yes, really."

"What other genres of music do you like?" he asked, grinning. She smiled slightly, before they entered a large conversation about music, which eventually led to a conversation about work. Kat was still timid with her replies and questions, but she soon find herself warming up to the purple-banded male.

_Min was right just take baby steps._

Kat smiled slightly about the thought, watching Don as he spoke about his business as a computer technician that helped people repair their computers via telephone. She realized Min's assumption on Donatello was true; he was really a man of chivalry.

* * *

Min sat in front of Mikey at the kitchen table, her head tilted. Raph was in his room by the sound of it when she exited Don's room, and Leo had left for the dojo moments before.

She noted he was slightly nervous about what he was about to say by the way he kept opening and closing his beak. She sighed, "What do ya wanna ask me?"

Mike gulped, "Who exactly…"

He could not finish the question, but she knew what he was trying to ask. She nodded slightly, "I'll tell ya, but ya better keep it on hush."

Mikey nodded, staring at the woman expectantly.

"These days, women and men are more often raped by someone they know, and are sometimes really close to. Kat had just recently moved into an apartment with her friend Lily, who lived next door to her ex-boyfriend," she stated, sighing slightly.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Mikey blinked.

"Well, during that time he was her boyfriend," Min frowned, "he invited her over just to watch some television before going to a baseball game. He said he had something better planned, he thought that because they were planning on engagement in the near future that she should push past her morals and have sex before marriage."

"It wasn't what she wanted;" Mikey found himself frowning slightly, "was it?"

Min nodded, "She told him no like all the other guys who wanted it, and usually they would have back down, but he didn't. She told me that he threatened to kill her if she struggled, and that he threatened her if she called the police afterwards. Soon after, I found her at my apartment doorway, trembling and terrified."

Mikey's eyes widened, he could feel his mouth become dry. Could not believe it.

"I've been keeping an eye on her ever since," Min sighed sadly, "the first few days she was so terrified that she didn't leave my apartment, and then Lily came over asking what happened, and afterwards we both agreed that it would be best for her if she lived with me."

Mikey blinked his blue eyes full of confusion, "I don't get it, why would he hurt her like that if he loved her?"

"I don't know," Min sighed, shaking her head. She glanced around before noticing a deck of cards sitting on the kitchen table.

Mikey blinked when she reached for the cards before blurting out, "What are you doing?"

Min grinned, "Do ya wanna play go fish?"

Mikey blinked a bit before nodding, "Raph says that game is for babies."

Min chuckled, "Well, it's not." She pulled the deck of cards out and began shuffling them.

"Pairs or books?" she asked, before beginning to deal the cards.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Chapter 4 will hopefully be up soon. Hope you like this version a lot better then the first. Constructive Criticism welcome!

**Preview to Part 3:**

"_Raph's a womanizer," Mikey stated. _

_Min made a face, "Ya mean he goes out there and screws women."_

"_Yup," Mikey nodded. _


	3. Part 3

FINALLY BACK! (does little dance) Sorry, I just went to Panama City, Florida for a camp, and I had so much fun! It's amazing that I'm finally updating on this one! Oh, in the future I see a TMNT 2007 movie xover with the Transfomers 2007 movie…sorry, saw that yesterday with my best friend James.

_**Note:**_ I don't own Phantom of the Opera either!

**Summery: **Sets three years after the 2007 movie. After rescuing two women in the sewers, Don and Raph start to have feelings for them. But the only problem is, they're on the run from the government, will they survive or will they fall apart?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT or the OCs that belong to Shorty0908; all I own are Kat, and the other OCs that I create

**-----------------------**

**A Chance to Love 2.0: Part 3**

**-----------------------**

Min glanced at Mikey, eyes narrowed slightly as she studied his amused look, "Do ya got any threes?"

His amused look fell, and he handed her three cards.

She smiled pleasantly before setting the four cards down in a pile, "Do ya got any Queens?"

"Go Fish."

She sighed, grabbing a card from the pile and sticking it into her hand.

"This sucks," she finally stated.

"What sucks?"

"How can you live with the jerk and Leo?" she asked.

Mikey shrugged, "I don't know, they think I'm pretty annoying." He cracked a grin.

"Do ya have any Jacks?"

She handed him two cards, "Oh really?"

He nodded.

"Heh, one of Kat's closet friends is more obnoxious then you are," Min stated, "I mean, she acts as if a guy is her true love, sometimes multiple guys at the same time, then one or all of them do something to cause her to break down until someone she thinks is better comes along."

"Raph's a womanizer," Mikey stated.

Min made a face, "Ya mean he goes out there and screws women."

"Yup," Mikey nodded.

"I went out with guy like that," Min stated truthfully, "I mean, I actually caught him on the verge of molesting another girl, and I realized it was over."

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Mikey suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Min blinked, looking from her cards. She noted the serious expression on the turtle's face.

"After what happened to Kat, I mean, it just like occurred to me that this dude would be in jail right now if you did," he stated, tilting his head to the side, staring at her with soft blue eyes.

Min sighed, shaking her head, "I had no idea before I found out from Kat's boss that he has close friends in the police force and the judicial system. Even if he was proven guilty, he would probably get away with it. If he did get put in jail, I think the charges would more lenient then serious, he'd probably get a couple of weeks, or months in jail, probably if he is charged with it."

"I thought that was a myth," Mikey scratched his head.

"I wish it was."

"Wish what was?" Min glanced up to see Raph standing behind Mikey, leaning over the couch with a smug look on his face. Min rolled her eyes, before looking at her cards again.

"Do ya have any fours?" Mikey asked, suddenly uncomfortable with the silence. Min handed Mikey a card, and he put down the rest of his hand, and grabbed the last card from the 'Go Fish' pile.

He grinned, "Do you have any Queens?"

"I hate you," Min narrowed her eyes handing him her last three cards.

Mikey grinned in accomplishment, "Well, I only got two down…if that's an accomplishment, so you still beat me."

"Heh, you were beat by a Smart Ass," Raph chuckled staring at the books in front of Min. Min rolled her eyes, before gathering up the cards and handing them to Mike. She turned in her seat, crossing her legs, with an unpleasant look on her features.

"Uh, I'd apologize to her, Raph," Mike whispered to his hotheaded brother. Raph rolled his eyes.

"I'm headin' out," he stated bluntly.

"Let off some steam?" Mikey blinked. Raph nodded his head, before exiting the lair in a brisk pace. Min sent a smug look in the direction the red-banded ninja disappeared.

"Hey, let's make a bet," she smirked.

"What kind of bet?" Mikey asked, tilting his head and staring at their new companion.

"Okay, I bet on twenty bucks that the bastard is goin' ta come home smellin' like sex," she grinned. Mikey shook his head, making a 'tsking' sound.

"Now, I think he's going to smell of alcohol," Mikey nodded. Suddenly from the other side of the room someone cleared their throat.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Leo hissed as the two glanced at him. Min shrugged slightly, sending him an innocent look.

"We're betting to see what Raph'll smell like when he gets back!" Mikey grinned. A thoughtful expression overcame the blue-banded turtle's features. Min stared at him, her head tilted to the side, her hair hanging in her face, causing her to move it.

"Sweat and blood," Leo stated bluntly, arms crossed and a crossed look on his features. Mike's eyes widened as he stared at Leo in shock.

"Leo, you don't bet, it's not like you!" he squeaked. Leo shrugged, grinning slightly.

"Hey, if it involves Raphael, then I'm in," he nodded curtly. Min could not help but fall into a heap of giggles at Leonardo's bet.

She would not, and could not believe it until she saw the bet made into a reality.

* * *

Raphael leaned over the ledge of the building he crouched on, his knuckles gripping over the edge tightly, his gold eyes narrowed dangerously, a scowl screamed out from his features. His grip tightened as Min's face flashed into his mind.

_That fuckin', smart assed bitch!_

Her eyes were forever burned into his memories, their cold stare that could scare a spineless man to tears. He thanked the heavens he wasn't as spineless as many of the goons they took out on a nightly basis. He knew there was a reason besides her friend that she was like this.

_There's gotta be._

He had already taken out a few small squeamishes, stopped a couple of rapes. Tonight was the one night he did not want to sneak off and have a good fuck like he did practically every night, and he wasn't to up to hitting a bar and drank until he finally understood the woman magically.

_She is kinda hot, ain't she?_

He ginned at the thought, closing his eyes imagining her in front of him. That smug look on her face, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her curves, her ass, and damn those br…

"Damn it," he hissed, shaking his head. He mentally punched himself. They just met, and he was already sexually attached to her. Drawing in deep breathes, he returned his gaze to the city.

_Maybe I should follow Donnie's advice and go an' find the girl for me, instead of goin' 'round and usin' these chicks. _

Raph grimaced at the memory of Donatello finding out about his womanizing ways, and how he'd screw girls to take off the extra anger. To make this story short, he walked in smelling of sex and beer one night while Don was up making a midnight snack, and could smell him all to well. He was not prepared for the rant that Don threw out him, all the needles that had been stuck into him. Then Donatello asked if he was using condoms. He remembered the exact words he used.

"_Don, what kind of fuckin' moron do ya take me for, I used the damned condoms!" _

Chuckling slightly, he stood up standing on the edge and staring out into the night. He could hear the sound of near by nightclubs with volume on full blast, the sound of people laughing, an occasional police/fire truck/ambulance siren making a sound in the distance, and then the sound of two cats brawling in the alley below. He shook his head realizing that he finished up for the night. Crimes were getting quieter and quieter of late, and the Foot still had not reared their ugly heads again since Winters.

"Just a lil' adventure, for all times sake is all I need," he murmured. In one quick leap, Raphael fell into the alley below him, grabbing a hold of the ladder to a fire escape, before dropping down to his feet on the ground below. He made his way towards the manhole cover, and removed it, before slipping into the sewers.

It was time to head home.

* * *

Kat drummed her fingers on the box in her lap. Moments before Donatello brought her back down because she _insisted_ to sleep on the couch. Don was not particularly pleased in giving into her, but he did, and now he sat on the ground next to Michelangelo and Leonardo who were being driven insane by the flick the two girls were watching. Well, it was only Mike and Leo were the ones going insane, he found himself enjoying the flick that the two girls chose.

Several moments later the sound of a walking stick echoed through the lair walls. The three brothers knew Master Splinter was going to be taking his evening tea before heading to bed.

It suddenly paused behind the group.

"Ah, The Phantom of the Opera," he could hear Leo and Mikey cringing at the excitement in their sensei's voice.

"Would you like to join us?" Min asked suddenly. Mike suppressed the urge to groan aloud at her question.

Master Splinter would not let the three of them live it down if they were watching this dramatic musical. It was so much like one of their father's stories, except with people singing.

"That is very kind of you," Master Splinter nodded slightly. Min moved from her place on the easy chair, to the screwed up couch where Kat was laying out. She gently moved her friend's left leg and sat down, placing the injured leg on her lap.

Kat paused the drumming on the movie box, glancing at Min for a few seconds, before returning to the movie. She could feel a slight shiver run down her spine as the movie progressed.

Shortly before the movie ended the soft sound of footsteps entered the lair, the thick stench of sweat entered the room, with the slight metallic scent of blood mixed in. Leo felt himself straightening slightly as he heard, and smelt Raphael walk past.

_Damn it, I lost._

Min sighed at the thought, all she'd be giving up was twenty dollars in cash, and it wasn't as if it was the end of the world or something. Mikey's shoulders slouched in defeat.

Leo would be forty dollars richer by the time the credits started rolling.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

I finally got that disclaimer fixed!

**Preview to Part 4:**

_Mikey watched in amazement as Kat brought the herbal tea to her lips, before taking a sip. He tilted his head, "So, how was it?" _

_He watched as Kat blinked for a bit, savoring the strong flavor of the herbs. After a few moments of silence, she nodded, smiling slightly. _


	4. Part 4

Finally updating!

**Summery: **Sets three years after the 2007 movie. After rescuing two women in the sewers, Don and Raph start to have feelings for them. But the only problem is, they're on the run from the government, will they survive or will they fall apart?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT or the OCs that belong to Shorty0908; all I own are Kat, and the other OCs that I create

**-----------------------**

**A Chance to Love 2.0: Part 4**

**-----------------------**

The soft steam of tea flowed from the old china cups as they sat in front of the two girls. Min stared at the liquid for a few moments, before glancing at Master Splinter. She could tell by the expression on his face that he wanted her to drink it, and she could tell Kat was getting the message, too. Her friend reached out and took the hot cup in her shaking hands.

Mikey watched in amazement as Kat brought the herbal tea to her lips, before taking a sip. He tilted his head, "So, how was it?"

He watched as Kat blinked for a bit, savoring the strong flavor of the herbs. After a few moments of silence, she nodded, smiling slightly.

Min stared at her cup before bringing it to her lips taking a sip. She would have to admit, the strong herby taste was soothing. She grinned after swallowing the warm liquid, "Very good."

Master Splinter chuckled at the reactions; he remembered when his sons were younger when he first had them try herbal tea. He would have to admit that their reactions were not exactly favorable to the old master, but they grew to like it.

Mikey grinned, leaning on the table staring at the two girls. They were cute, he would have to admit, and he wanted at least a small chance with either one of them. What he really wants is to break into Kat's cocoon and make her blossom towards him as a beautiful butterfly.

However, he was failing miserably when he tried to get the quiet girl to speak.

He watched as she propped her head up with her hand, setting her elbow on the table. She was staring into the living room from the spot she sat at the kitchen table. Turning his head, Mikey found himself blinking watching as Don flipped through an encyclopedia that sat in his lap.

"Mikey!" he blinked when Min snapped her fingers a few inches away from his face.

"Wha?" he turned to Min, staring at her annoyed look.

"Leo and I have been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes," the woman stated with irritation.

"Min has to get to work early tomorrow," Mikey glanced at Leo after the words escaped his mouth, "so, we're giving you the honors to go get Raph so we can take these ladies to their apartment."

Mikey gulped at the thought, it was already enough for Leo to win the bet, but it was another thing for Leo and Min to put the pressure of going and disturbing Raph from whatever he was doing in that room of his.

"Fine," the younger turtle slouched, "but if he tries to beat me up, I gotta blame this all on you, Leo." The older turtle just sent Mike a smug look as Mikey scooted away from the table.

Master Splinter chuckled slightly as Mikey trudged out of the room, and climbed up the long way to the upper chambers.

"So, what is your job, anyways?" Leo asked Min as she sipped at her tea.

"I'm a criminologist," the woman grinned, "I've just finished one of the most gruesome homicide cases of my career." Leo nodded, a skeptical look forming on his features.

"You like that kind of stuff?" he asked. Min chuckled, nodding. She would not have gotten the job if it were not for the murder of one of her neighbors in her childhood that got her hooked on the job. She had met Kat in the collage the young woman was going to, before switching off to another school to study law, but she would always go visit that old nightclub to see her friend.

Back then, Kat was boy crazed, and would be flirting with everything male that would stop by the bar.

"She does," Kat answered softly, her eyes glancing at Leo.

Min grinned, nodding, "Now, Kat's the one who hates her recent job, she's actually either getting a job soon as a kindergarten or second grade assistant teacher."

"At an all girl's school," Kat stated stopping what she was doing earlier, before taking a sip of her tea, "e-except I'm not the only one going out for the job, so there's a fifty percent chance the two women with more experience will get the job, and I have to go back to my old job."

Leo nodded slightly, "What is this dreadful job?"

Min choked on her tea, as this question was asked; she began coughing, placing a hand on her heart.

"Min, you don't have to do that whenever someone asks about my job," Kat murmured.

"Kat, I mean, your job wasn't that bad," Min's voice was hoarse from coughing, "It's just that, I don't want you to be judged unjustly because of it."

Master Splinter blinked, staring at the quieter girl as she stared at Min with slightly upset expression, "I had to get it to pay for collage. I mean, working at a night club as bartender wasn't as bad as the jobs other girls got at the same club."

"Did you do anything besides being a bartender?" Kat blinked glancing at the old rat, a slightly embarrassed expression on her features.

"N-no, it was the only job I got," she flushed, slouching in her seat, "I mean, my old roommate actually talked me into getting the job, do to me moving up here all the way from my hometown. She ended up getting a job as a bartender at another location two years later."

"I hated that girl so much," Min grumbled, "she would lock you out whenever you were so upset, stating 'I can't handle a crybaby' and you would never cry, you would just be in a really down, depressed mood. She cried more often then you did, and you ended up being a better friend to her then she was towards you."

"Well, I did get an email from her the other day," Kat murmured, "apparently, one of the guys that went to the club she worked at knocked her up."

"I knew she'd end up being knocked up that way," Min stated, before gulping down the rest of her tea.

Leo blinked, confused why a simple question turned into a huge conversation between these two girls. However, it was amusing to find out more about the timid young woman that is Kat.

Kat polished off the rest of her tea, before setting the cup down. She appeared very nervous about giving away that small bit of information.

Suddenly a loud shout was heard from the upper levels, causing both girls to wince, and glance at each other. Leo only rolled his eyes when Mikey's hurried footsteps echoed off the walls of the lair. Leo groaned, bringing a hand to his head when he heard Raph shout something at him.

"Not again," Don muttered, entering the kitchen.

Mikey let out a cry as he slid into a kitchen, running and hiding behind Min. Moments afterwards, a pissed Raph sprinted in the room glancing around, only to have his gaze stop on Min. He relaxed from the position he was in, staring at her with a blank expression as she stared at him strangely.

"So…"

Don rolled his eyes at Raph's innocent act.

"Thank-you for not killing Mike, Raph," Don stated. Raph threw Don a dirty look, before glancing at Min; her arms were crossed over her chest, and she stared at Raph with a 'don't mess with the funny guy or I'll torture you' look. Mikey peaked from behind her sending Raph a smirk, and he put his three fingered hands on her shoulders, leaning over and sticking his tongue out at him.

"If you wanna keep that tongue, I suggest you put it back in your mouth," Min stated flatly.

Mikey gulped, before backing up staring at her wide-eyed.

Min sent Kat a grin, which caused the nervous girl to let out a small giggle before she nervously glanced between Raph and Mikey. Raph just sent Min an annoyed look, while Mikey grinned at Kat, sending her a wink.

Kat let out a small 'eep' and fell out of her chair.

"Michelangelo," Master Splinter sent the orange-banded turtle an annoyed look, before sending an apologetic look towards the timid girl, who was flushing as Don walked over, offering her a hand to help her to her feet.

Mikey pouted staring at the genius turtle as Kat leaned on him, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, why'd Mike wake me up anyways?" Raph asked, sending Leo an annoyed look.

"Min needs to get to work early tomorrow, so we're going to take these two home," Leo stated. Raph could feel himself grinning inwardly as Min stared at him, a frown on her lips.

"Then why are we sittin' around?" Leo frowned at Raph's humored question, before standing up, his chair, making a loud creaking sound as is was pushed back.

"Okay, let's get moving."

* * *

It was a quick trip after going through the maze of tunnels underneath the ground. Mike let out a low whistle, seeing that the two shared a suite on the top floor of an apartment complex. It had a small patio, with glass doors that led inside.

The girls had entered the complex, Min offering them to visit the luxury apartment for as long and often as they pleased; Leo was about to decline the offer, before Mikey bursted in that they would love to.

"What's takin' 'em so long?" Raph muttered, staring at the glass doors. It was dark, and the darkness made the apartment seem empty.

Don leaned over the edge, his eyes unblinking. All he wanted to see was the light behind those doors to flicker on.

After a few moments, light illuminated the apartment, Min pushed the double doors of glass open, and the four leaped, landing on the patio with soft thuds.

"Took ya long enough," Mikey stated, rolling his eyes.

Min sent him an annoyed look, "Kat insisted we get our mail before inviting ya in here, she wanted to be courteous and not just leave after inviting you guys in. So, you can come in."

Mikey let out a small 'yes' before brushing past Min into the apartment, Don just rolled his eyes, murmuring a small thank you, before jogging after Mike, making sure he would not break anything. As Leo passed, he gave Min a small nod of thanks, before entering as Mikey loudly proclaimed how lovely the apartment was to Kat.

Min cringed, worrying slightly about her friend, until a loud smack was heard, and an exclamation of pain.

All were inside, minus Min and Raph. Min tilted her head, staring at Raph. The smug look on his face was not new, but somehow, it seemed stranger.

Starting to turn, Min was going to return inside when she felt a hand snap out, grabbing hold of her wrist.

Throwing her head over her shoulder, she stared at Raph, "What in the hell are ya doin'?"

Slowly, Raph's smug look disappeared, replaced with a flirty smirk, "You look good when you're pissed."

Min narrowed her eyes, snatching her hand from his grasp, "Yeah, a lot of guys say that, but it doesn't mean that it's true. I'll see you inside."

Raph watched as she forced herself to form a calm look, before stalking off inside. Raph groaned, shaking his head.

This was strike one, and he knew only one thing: Min would complete him.

How he came to this conclusion? He had no idea.

After a few moments of standing out on the patio, he decided to go inside. He passed the lawn chair, and the potted plants, entering the apartment silently.

He glanced around instantly, seeing more potted plants, well-polished floors, nice furniture, and the pale yellow walls were clean, very clean. Making his way to the small party, he felt a pang of jealousy seeing Min sit next to Mike on a black leather sofa, as he told a really stupid and random story about one of the worst birthday parties he was hired for years ago. His eyes suddenly found their way towards his brainy brother, who was rolling his eyes during the conversation. However, that was not what caught his eye.

Kat was slowly budding from a rose bud that was terrified of the world of males that had opened ever so slightly as she sat next to Don, slightly shaken due to Mike's earlier outburst, with her eyes slightly wider then they usually were, and skin paler then normal.

Min seemed proud.

Don seemed flattered.

Mikey appeared slightly jealous.

"Nice to see that you've made it Raph," Leo stated with a slight frown when he finally noticed Raph sitting there from his position on an easy chair. Raph rolled his eyes and sat down in a wooden chair that was set next to the couch Min was sitting on.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Yeah, I know it's short…and I'm sorry 'bout that. Constructive Criticism and hugs are welcome (T.T I really needs the hugs)

**Preview to Part 5:**

"_Ya know what, Kat gets my turn," Min stated. _

_Kat blinked, her eyes widening slightly, "M-me? But I suck at charades." _

"_That's why I chose you," Min smirked. Kat frowned, sending a Min an 'I-hate-you' look, while Min sent her 'aww-you-know-ya-love-me-anyways' smile. _


	5. Part 5

**Summery: **Sets three years after the 2007 movie. After rescuing two women in the sewers, Don and Raph start to have feelings for them. But the only problem is, they're on the run from the government, will they survive or will they fall apart?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT or the OCs that belong to Shorty0908; all I own are Kat, and the other OCs that I create

**-----------------------**

**A Chance to Love 2.0: Part 5**

**-----------------------**

Kat blinked, staring at Don as he attempted his charade in their game, but was getting wrong answers. He was not very good at the game, especially by the way he flailed his wrongs around, giving Mikey annoyed looks at his random answers.

"Duck, goose, chicken…" Mike was the only one who seemed to be guessing as the game went on. Don shook his head, becoming very annoyed. He attempted his charade again, only unlike the first hundred times doing the chicken dance; he decided to try something else. After a few moments, he tried a different dance.

It was the electric slide.

"Dancing."

"Aw, man, why is Min so good at this!?" Mikey slouched in his seat pouting.

Kat let out a small giggle, before stopping slightly when Don sat down next to her. Don glanced at her, "Laugh it up."

She sent him an odd look.

"Ya know what, Kat gets my turn," Min stated.

Kat blinked, her eyes widening slightly, "M-me? But I suck at charades."

"That's why I chose you," Min smirked. Kat frowned, sending a Min an 'I-hate-you' look, while Min sent her 'aww-you-know-ya-love-me-anyways' smile.

She drew a card, and she looked at it and suppressed the urge to groan.

"Okay Kat, start when ready," Leo seemed to be enjoying this, watching as his brothers and these two girls make fools of themselves.

Jessie brought up her finger, motioning it was one word.

"Ooo, you're a pointer!"

Don, Raph, and Leo groaned, shaking their heads. Kat nervously shook her head negatively, before getting to work on the second action; she was acting as if she was pouring something.

"Pouring juice?" Leo asked skeptically. Shaking her head negatively again, she acted as if she brought a cup over the object she poured stuff in and began to shake.

"Bartender."

Min pouted, glancing at Raph seeing that the words escaped his mouth first. The red clad turtle glanced at her and sent her a smug look.

It drove her insane.

And that was the way he wanted it.

-Several Games of Charades Later-

Min glanced at her watch, blinking slightly. It was two AM.

_Shit…_

She glanced at Kat, who had fallen asleep several minutes ago. The shy girl was so tired that she did not realize that she was using Donatello's shoulder as a pillow while dozing softly.

She had no idea that turtles could be so red, or that her friend would be so oblivious to the fact that she was _using_ him as a pillow.

She had to admit they looked adorable together.

In a sick humanoid turtle/human kind of way.

And for some psychotic reason it made sense to her, because for nearly a month she was hoping and praying for someone or _something_ to pull her friend from the dark fears that clouded her mind that she was forced to face every single _damned_ day of her life. She wanted her friend to be happy, and have the family she dreamed about since she first met this once hyper, lovable girl.

_She's still lovable…_

Min smiled slightly, ignoring as Mikey made a face at Don that showed he was clearly upset. Leo just rolled his eyes from where he sat, shaking his head as Mikey tried to get Don to startle Kat awake, but he could tell Don's mind was clouded by the fact that this nervous woman was using him as a pillow.

He glanced at Raph, frowning slightly noticing how the red clad turtle watched Min in silence.

The sound of Mikey making a loud yelp, before falling off the couch with a loud thud snapped everyone out of the quiet; Min's arm was in the position that made her guilty of knocking Mike off the couch.

"HEY!" Mikey whined, "That's not fair!"

"You did kinda deserve it, Mikey," Mikey turned, giving Leo a glare while Raph started making fun of Mikey.

The loud noises caused Kat to shift, one of her eyes cracking open. After a moment, she realized who she was using as a pillow.

She sat up, blushing, before gushing out hundreds of 'I'm sorries,' to Don. Before anyone could stop her, she was up, scrambling to a room before proclaiming that she was sorry to Don once more before shutting herself from the room.

Min was about to rip her hair out in anger. She looked down, glaring at Mikey, opening and closing her mouth trying to think of what she _should_ say to the orange-banded mutant.

Mikey gulped, staring up at her with nervous eyes.

Don's gaze was where Kat had disappeared, his shoulder tingling from where her head had rested earlier. He wanted to go after her, wanted to tell her that it was alright…

He wanted to feel her head on his shoulder again.

"Mikey, I can't believe that you! Gah!" Min sighed, shaking her head, a deep frown on her lips.

_And to think we were getting some progress in for Kat…Unfucking believable. _

She sighed in frustration.

By the look on Mike's features said, he really was sorry for waking her friend up. She smiled at Mike, and an entire new conversation started up.

Nearly half an hour had passed when she finally glanced down at her watch.

She glanced at the four turtles, an apologetic look on her features.

"Well, guys, I really should be heading to bed," Min stated finally, "I'm going to be in hell tomorrow at work. So, see you guys tomorrow?"

"We'd love to."

"Absolutely."

"Yeah…"

"Cool!"

Min grinned at the four turtle's statement.

A loud shriek rang throughout the apartment.

Min glanced at the room Kat had disappeared to, paling, "Kat…"

-

The soft sound of typing echoed off the walls of the room. The only light in the room was a computer screen glowing dimly. A man's face held a sickly glow in the light.

_So, TGRI has been found out for what happened several years ago. _

He smirked slightly.

_Professor, I will get you out of hiding…_

With a swift click of the mouse a photograph of Professor Perry illuminated the entire screen.

_This I swear…_

He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes glaring slightly at the photo. Professor Perry will pay for what he had done several years ago, and he will find out what exactly he was hiding.

-

_Tight arms, holding her close…_

_Possessively._

_She wanted to cry out, sob as she reached out into the darkness as she was dragged backward. Hoping for someone to reach out, grabbing her hand, freeing her from this void of fear._

_She let out a yelp as a hand clamped down on her breast, someone's hot breath on her ear as they whispered their wants and desires. _

_Tears of horror ran down her cheeks. _

_A wandering hand traveled up her thigh…_

A loud shriek escaped Kat's throat as she sat up, as she sat up in bed, panting and covered in sweat. Her hands clutched grey bed sheets as she tasted the metallic taste of blood enter her mouth from biting her tongue in her sleep.

Trying to hold back the screams of terror and pain.

She panted softly, her chest heaving in and out.

_Not again…_

Her eyes were wide, dilated.

She felt so _filthy_ as if grime was clinging to her refusing to wash off no matter how hard she scrubbed.

It only made the memories worse.

She let out a soft squeak when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

She had been so out of it that she hardly even noticed someone entering the room, or the bed shift until the arms wrapped tightly around her, her cheek resting on hard plates.

Her eyes widened slightly, struggling to escape the grip of who was holding her.

"Shhh, Kat, don't worry," a voice whispered, "it's okay."

_Don…_

His name echoed through her mind as she stopped struggling, going limp in his grasp before letting out a sob.

-

Min bit her lip staring at the room with a worried expression.

Did she do the right thing by sending Don in there?

She felt someone pat her shoulder, before she glanced back, staring at Raph. He was grinning, "Your doin' the right thing."

"I hope so," she murmured softly, glancing back to the room.

_Or was it a mistake?_

She sighed, glancing at the closed doorway.

"Don't worry Min, Don will take good care of her," Leo stated, causing her to glance at Leo and nod. She glanced at Mike, only to frown slightly, seeing Mikey glaring at the door to Kat's room.

"Mikey? What's up?" she asked.

Mikey shook his head, glancing back, blinking.

He had no idea he was glaring.

"Wha?" Mikey tilted his head.

"What's with deh glarin'?" Raph asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Mikey's eye-ridge furrowed.

Leo stared at Mikey silently.

_What's going on? Why is Mikey upset with Don all of the sudden?_

He blinked in realization.

Mike liked Kat…

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Sorry of the long wait…and yeah…the chapter is sadly short, and I'll try to make the next part longer! I hope…

Constructive Criticism welcomed!

Oh, special thanks to the reviewers that hugged me! That made me feel better!

**Preview to Part 6:**

_Raph shifted in his hammock, glancing at the bedroom door with a soft frown. He knew Mikey had crushes on both girls; he was Mikey, he crushes on anything with boobs and curves. He knew he wanted a chance with at least one of them before another two human guys got into the picture. _

_Then an April Casey would be pulled all over again, and in Raph's opinion, he and his bros should at least have a shot of having a family of their own. _


	6. Part 6

**Summery: **Sets three years after the 2007 movie. After rescuing two women in the sewers, Don and Raph start to have feelings for them. But the only problem is, they're on the run from the government, will they survive or will they fall apart?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT or the OCs that belong to Shorty0908; all I own are Kat, and the other OCs that I create

**-----------------------**

**A Chance to Love 2.0: Part 6**

**-----------------------**

It had been hours since the night prior, and Don had been in his lab since daybreak.

Well, in Raph's opinion.

After that little nightmare Kat had, Don had been very quiet since he left that room.

No matter how many times Mike had asked him what happened in there, not a word would escape Donatello.

Raph shifted in his hammock, glancing at the bedroom door with a soft frown. He knew Mikey had crushes on both girls; he was _Mikey,_ he crushes on anything with boobs and curves. He knew he wanted a chance with at least one of them before another two human guys got into the picture.

Then another April Casey would be pulled all over again, and in Raph's opinion, he and his bros should at least have a shot of having a family of their own.

Even though it was _nearly_ impossible.

_Nearly though…_

Raph smirked at the thought.

He shifted slightly before closing his eyes.

Min's face flashed into his mind, and he smiled, before drifting off.

-

Min sluggishly paced through her bedroom, her hair-soaking wet, trying to get everything together. Last night was fun, but she really needed to wake up.

She paused a few moments, listening as the muffled drips fell softly on the carpeted floor.

She had forgotten something.

She sighed slightly, before opening one of her drawers, going through it, looking for something good to wear for work.

She tossed it on her bed, before exiting her bedroom, taking quick steps towards the kitchenette.

She blinked seeing Kat sipping her morning cup of coffee with a bowl of vanilla ice-cream already half eaten beside her.

"Kat…" she was about to comment on her being up so early, "you know ice-cream ain't a breakfast food."

Kat blinked a few times, glancing down at her ice cream, "Oh, sorry." She shifted nervously, allowing Min to get her mug from the cabinet to fix herself a cup of coffee. After a few moments of shifting back into place Kat found herself murmuring, "I dunno why I'm eating it, but something told me to grab the carton."

Min nodded slightly, "Are you sick?"

Kat shrugged slightly, only to blink when Min placed her hand on her forehead. She made a small face, "You don't have a fever." Before Kat could say anything, she let out a small squeak when Min took the ice cream.

"Kat, what am I going to do with you?" Min shook her head negatively. A look of pain crossed Kat's features as she watched Min wasted the remains of her vanilla ice cream by washing them down the sink.

Min had been doing this a lot lately, taking something that Kat shouldn't been eating, and wasting it. It was mostly desserts for breakfast, but it was getting quite old, and Min was really starting to get worried.

Really worried.

"Kat," Min bit her lip, "It's been a month." She looked at her friend with a blank expression.

Kat nodded slightly, slightly pale, "I know."

"We need to check," Min sighed, shaking her head a serious expression on her face. Kat nodded slightly, she really wished Min wouldn't push on this, but she realized her friend had a point.

"What if I am?" she shivered at the thought, slightly panicked.

"Then we'll figure something out," Min shrugged, "but I'll get the stuff after work." She yawned. She took another sip of her coffee. Min stared at Kat for a few moments in silence.

"What happened last night?" Min asked suddenly.

Kat was about to take a sip of her coffee. She was surprised by her friend's question.

Min sighed, "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

Kat set her coffee on the counter, before reaching up and rubbing her temples, "I did." She rubbed them for a few more moments.

"Did Don help any?" Min asked. Kat paused in mid movement, her eyes focusing on her friend a few moments.

"Yes," she answered meekly. He helped her more then anyone could imagine. He was so simple on how he comforted, and she could tell he didn't really have the chance to comfort someone of the opposite gender often.

Especially one with deeply cut emotional scars.

"What happened?" Min asked.

Kat blinked a few times, before she brought her hands from her forehead, to her sides, "He held me, and I cried."

So simple, yet it had a powerful impact on her. She still felt terrible for using him as a pillow the night before.

Min nodded slightly, glancing at the digital clock on the microwave. Her eyes widened, "Crud, I gotta go ta work."

Kat watched as Min scrambled off to her room, her thoughts running wild about the night before. She leaned on the counter taking a sip of coffee.

Maybe she could get her ice cream after Min leaves.

-

It had been about an hour and twenty-five minutes since that conversation with Kat. She sat in the cab, slightly panicked due to her need for speed that morning. The taxi halted in front of her destination, and she quickly paid the driver before briskly walking inside the corporation that would be borrowing her from her original job as a criminologist.

She walked briskly, towards the desk in the lobby. She paused seeing a dark haired woman scribbling something down, a wad of bubble gum in her mouth.

"Excuse me," the woman looked up, blowing a bubble.

"May I help ya," she asked in a bored tone. Min glanced at her file.

"I'm here for the, um, new project," she titled her head slightly. The woman sighed, "Third floor down the elevator." Min blinked, nodding. She quickly walked towards the elevator, noticing the up and down arrows. She quickly pressed the down arrow, before entering.

She stepped inside, noticing she was on the sixth floor. She sighed, shaking her head slightly before pressing the switch with the number three on it. This building was odd.

After a few seconds, she was stepping out of the elevator, meeting up with her partner. He was a scrawny man with boyish looks on his features, his eyes large behind a pair of wide rimmed glasses. The ring on his left hand screamed that he was married.

Min smiled slightly. He had shown her pictures of his beautiful wife that he truly loved and adored. And by the way he described her, she loved him just as much in return.

Just recently, he had come to her excited and proud. She thought he was completely insane at that moment in time, but he happily shared the news that his wife was expecting their first two children.

"Hey Jack," she grinned. He beamed at her.

"So, do you two know yet?" she asked.

"Well, all we know is that she's having identical twins," he grinned nodding, "so we're getting one or the other."

Min nodded, grinning slightly, "I hope you get what you want."

"Two healthy children," he glanced ahead.

The thought made Min reflect on Kat for a few moments, "So, what do you think we're going to do today?"

He glanced at her, a grin on his face, "Just getting information on the project today, we won't get started until further notice."

"Until further notice?" Min asked in a skeptical tone.

"Well, Professor Craven said that they needed more time to get supplies ready, and that they need their top scientists to return from their vacations," Min nodded at her partner's statement, a blank look on her expression.

"Well, at least I get to go home and sleep," she muttered tiredly. Jack smiled, before an older man exited a room, adjusting his glasses.

"Min, this is Professor Craven," he motioned to the man.

"Hello, Professor," she waved slightly, holding the file to her chest.

The man smiled nodding, "Nice to finally meet you." She blinked on his accent. It was English and sounded distinctly familiar. He looked familiar too, yet she couldn't put her finger on who it was.

Who was this mysterious Professor?

-

Mikey watched with a blank expression as Don sat there stuttering, eyes wide, "M-Mike…what the hell?"

Mikey grinned smugly at Don, "That's what you did with her last night, didn't you?"

"NO!" he shouted, "Mikey! You've watched too many porn videos with Raph and Casey!"

Mikey stared at Don wide eyes, "W-Why would you say that?"

"Mikey…I saw you, Raph, and Casey watching one just two weeks ago," he sighed, "And what makes you think we did that!"

"Because you were in there a long time," Mikey shrugged.

"She had a nightmare for Pete's sake," Don sighed, shaking his head, "I held her and she cried for a good hour and a half before she finally fell asleep again."

"Sure you were," Mikey grinned. Don glared at him before turning his gaze to his computer screen.

"She's been through enough Mike," Don relaxed against his chair, "she's been emotionally scarred, and she lost something that is impossible to return. All she needs right now are some good friends that will protect her."

Mikey blinked for a few seconds, tilting his head slightly, staring at Don, "Don't you want something more?"

Don froze for a bit, before glancing at Mikey, "You know I want something more, we all want something more, but…Kat is so broken that it would be hard for her to be beyond friends for awhile. She was only…" his voice was caught in his throat. The thought of someone like her being treated like some plaything.

Mikey stared at Don, his blue eyes worried, "But what if she never recovers."

Don closed his eyes for a few moments, his shoulders slouching. He was trying to help, and he was making good progress even though they had only just met. He could tell that she trusted him in some terms, due to the conversation that they had about music.

His eyes opened, "Mike, she will eventually."

Mikey's eyes widened slightly, before he nodded, turning away and walking out.

-

Kat had been pacing all day after sneaking in that bowl of ice cream when Min left. She was nervous. She tensed slightly, hearing the door to the apartment opened to a very grumpy Min.

"You're home early," she murmured quietly. Min sighed, holding a paper bag to her chest.

"I got it," Min stated quickly, not wanting to comment on her friend's statement. Kat nodded slightly, still worried.

Min handed her friend the bag, "I'll give you some privacy." She smiled tiredly, watching as Kat quickly scrambled off to the bathroom.

She sighed before walking to the kitchenette. She quickly walked to the refrigerator, pulling out a beer. After closing the door, she glanced towards the sink. She growled slightly, "Damn you, Kat." A second bowl sat next to the first.

She quickly opened her beer, taking a swig, paddling back to the other room.

A soft tapping sound entered the room, causing Min to glance tiredly at the glass doors. Raph was grinning smugly, while Don tapped on the window. She sighed before walking to the doors, opening them.

"Nice to see you two," she glanced behind them, "Where are the others?"

Raph shrugged, walking past Min, before slipping the beer from her grasp. She sent him a slight glare as he stated, "Thanks, babe."

Don sighed, "Raph, we talked about this."

Min blushed when Raph took a swig of her beer before he frowned at Don, "And I said I didn't give a fuck." Don shook his head, muttering something about Raph and behemoth in the same sentence.

Min looked away from Raph, the slight blush still on her features, before managing to utter out, "So, where are Leo and Mike?"

"They'll be here later," Don stated, nodding a bit, "Leo and Mike are going on a quick patrol before coming by here."

Min titled her head, "Okay?"

"Where's Kat?" she glanced at Raph, blush growing slightly.

"Bathroom," she murmured. She glanced towards the bathroom, biting her lip. Kat had been there for a few minutes.

She glanced back at Don and Raph, "You two can sit down. I'm going to check on Kat."

Raph shrugged, before walking over to one of the couches and plopping down. He eyed Min as she quickly scurried in the direction of the bathroom.

Her form was replaced with a very frustrated Donatello. He stared at his brother for a few blank moments, "What?"

"Raph, why in the hell did you do that?" Don glared at Raph.

"Do what?" Raph asked innocently, before taking a gulp of Min's beer. Don sighed, not wanting to ruin Raph's good mood for something as rude as taking Min's drink from her.

Raph frustrated him to no end.

Raph stared at Don for about a minute before asking bluntly, "What did you and Kat do last night?"

Don groaned, "Mikey just interrogated me about that earlier."

"So, nothin' major?" Raph took another gulp.

Don sighed, "I'm tired of explaining."

Raph nodded slightly, leaning back, "Do ya think we could have a chance this time?"

Don glanced at Raph, staring at him as if he was crazy, "What?"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Ya know."

Don realized what Raph was asking, "Raph, I would love it if we _were_ given a chance this time, but there's always that one chance that two normal human guys could get in the picture." Raph rolled his eyes.

"An' if none enter the picture?"

"Raph, we'll see what happens," Don nodded, before turning to stare at the bathroom door.

Raph blinked, noticing that Don was thinking, "Don?"

"What are they doing in there?" he whispered, looking back at Raph. Raph shrugged, taking one last gulp of Min's beer, crushing her can in his grip.

The bathroom door opened silently, Min walked out, slightly shaken, a stick in her hand.

"Min?" Don asked. Raph became defensive in his seat, glaring at the little stick in her hand.

"Kat…" she bit her lip.

"What 'bout Kat?" Raph stated, turning his gaze to the bathroom, a glare on his features.

Don blinked eyes full of worry, "Is Kat okay?"

Min nodded, looking down at the stick, "She needs a little space."

"Why?" Don inquired. Min shook her head negatively.

"She's not really up for telling anyone at the moment," Min glanced back at the bathroom door, worried, "She'll be out soon, please don't question her."

Raph stared at Min, only to blink when she walked briskly to Kat's room, putting the stick inside, before exiting and joining Raph on the couch seconds later. She sighed, looking back at Don.

"You can sit down Don," she called to him. Don glanced at Min, sighing before walking to the second couch and sitting down.

And they could do was wait.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Yeah…more of a long wait. Sad news is at the moment, I have no working internet. I hope to get it working soon. If not…I'm sorry…

**Preview to Part 7:**

"_Min…" her eyes looked down onto the floor, "I'm scared." _

_Min stared at her friend for a few moments before whispering, "Of coarse you're scared, Kat, you're taking your first steps to begin a long journey, of coarse you're scared." _


	7. Part 7

**Summery: **Sets three years after the 2007 movie. After rescuing two women in the sewers, Don and Raph start to have feelings for them. But the only problem is, they're on the run from the government, will they survive or will they fall apart?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT or the OCs that belong to Shorty0908; all I own are Kat, and the other OCs that I create

* * *

**A Chance to Love 2.0: Part 7**

She had always feared that this would result. There was no sickness, but there was the feeling that made her heart flutter in worry. However, it was something that had a high percent of happening. So, here she was, standing in front of a porcelain sink in the shape of a sea shell, a rag soaked with ice cold water in her hand as she pressed it to her forehead.

_I-I'm pregnant?_

It was something she had to believe, but she felt it was too fast, as if the ship to motherhood had suddenly left with her as the only passenger. She had no clue how to react or if she was even ready for any of this. She drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes feeling as cold water pooled up from the rag onto her forehead, causing tiny streams of water to run down her cheeks.

Her eyes opened at the knock, and she turned her eyes to it, "Come in."

Min peaked her head in after cracking the door a bit, "Do you need more time? Don and Raph are here."

"Min…" her eyes looked down onto the floor, "I'm scared."

Min stared at her friend for a few moments before whispering, "Of coarse you're scared, Kat, you're taking your first steps to begin a long journey. It's okay to feel this way."

She nodded solemnly, "That doesn't make me feel better…"

Min chuckled slightly, before whispering, "Hiding in here won't help, maybe getting to know Raph and Don a little more might help." Min grinned slightly, "And maybe one or both of them can know second."

Kat's eyes widened, "W-What if I-I'm not ready for that?"

"Kat, you'll never know unless you do it," Min shrugged, "but, if I were you, I'd tell sooner, rather then later." Kat nodded slightly, eyes still looking at the ground.

Min smiled slightly, "Kat, dry off your face and come on out, m'kay?"

"Okay," Kat nodded shyly. Min smiled softly before turning on her heal and walking out, causing Kat to look at herself in the mirror, placing the wet rag in the sink, before using the dry towel hanging by it to dry her face off.

Drawing in a deep breath, she turned and walked out of the bathroom. She could hear the sound of her heartbeat as she closed the door silently behind her. She could feel all the occupants of the room watch her as she walked across the room.

She paused slightly, her eyes quickly going towards Min, who was sitting next to Raph on the sofa. She glanced at Don, blinking slightly.

Min had dubbed the couch he was sitting on the official 'hot' seat stating that she had plenty of good make out sessions on that one couch with her ex boyfriend. Min would joke many times that she would take it on her honeymoon.

That was before she walked in and found her ex boyfriend's dick up a sexy blonde hooker's ass.

"Kat, don't be such a baby," Min groaned snapping the young woman from her thoughts, "sit your butt down somewhere." She quickly decided to sit next to Don and sat down quickly, sending her friend a serious look. Min just grinned smugly.

Raph and Don's gaze were still on her, making her look at her hands to avoid the major awkward feeling of the burning stares.

"So…" Raph held out the 'o' longer before his voice trailed off, golden eyes studying Kat for a few moments before glancing towards Min, quickly taking a swig of her beer.

Don quickly did a sign for Raph to get off the subject when Raph turned his gaze back to the couch they occupied. Kat shifted slightly, before a soft tapping sound entered the room.

Min rolled her eyes standing up, walking towards the glass doors.

Kat was looking at her hands as Min greeted Leo and Mikey before leading them inside. She failed to notice Mikey sitting on the easy chair directly next to her, but she looked up when Min suddenly began to talk to everyone in the room, until the statement, "Does anyone want anything to drink?" She glanced at Raph with an annoyed look, before looking at the rest of the occupants in the room.

Min quickly took the orders: coffee for Don, green tea for Leo, an orange soda for Mikey, and another beer for Raph.

Kat suddenly felt uncomfortable, and she looked up at Min as she turned on her heel and walk towards the kitchenette.

"M-Min," she called to her roommate softly. Min turned to Kat, arching an eyebrow, making Kat stand up and walk towards her swiftly, "I'll get the drinks."

Min nodded, smiling softly before whispering, "Could you get me a beer then?" Kat smiled nervously before nodding and disappearing into the kitchenette while Min went to sit down on the couch next to Raph.

Raph glanced at Min before stating, "Why is she actin' so weird?"

Don winced slightly at the sudden statement, only to glance at Min who was quickly absorbing what Raph had just said. Leo and Mikey were wide-eyed and glancing between Raph and Min.

Min's lips formed into a hard line and her eyes narrowed, before she snapped, "Why in the hell are you such a dumb ass?"

Don sighed, bringing his hands to his temples and rubbing them. He somehow knew that this would happen after Kat exited the bathroom about five minutes before, and he felt so responsible for what his brother said. He stood up, a headache forming as Raph and Min said vulgar things to each other back forth for several minutes (with the two other turtles that were not involved betting that Min would win).

He began walking in the direction of the kitchenette, hoping to be pointed in the direction of the painkillers.

He paused before entering; a slight bit of worry overwhelmed him as he noticed Kat.

She was leaning on the counter, her body trembling slightly as her hands braced the counter, hands clenched tightly. Beside her was a tray, with two cans of beer, an orange soda, two empty mugs (one with a tea packet inside and a spoon, and the other had a spoon), and a bottled water.

"Kat?" she looked back, staring at him, her expression unreadable as he stared questioning at her, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Um…" she hesitated slightly, fidgeting in her spot, "You-Your coffee is almost ready."

"Kat, that's not what I asked," he found himself murmuring, "are you feeling okay?"

She remained silent, staring at him with a broken expression, before whispering, "I-I…"

She became suddenly quiet, as if her voice was caught in her throat. She quickly turned her back to him. He studied her for a few moments before he found himself walking towards her, stopping behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "You what?"

He felt her tense slightly, "It's… n-nothing."

Don found himself standing quietly behind her, his hand still resting on her shoulder before removing it. He did not want to question her any further; he was worried it might upset her and destroy the pinch of trust between the two of them (even though they knew each other for barely two days).

The sudden pounding of a headache kicked in, "Um… Kat?"

She turned her head to him, slightly questioning, "Y-Yes?"

"Could you tell me where you and Min keep the painkillers?"

She blinked, eyes locked on the soft blue curtains of the kitchenette, "Th-third cabinet on the l-left."

Don nodded, following her instructions. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin.

"Don?" the purple-banded turtle blinked, glancing towards Kat, who had turned in his direction while he wasn't looking.

"Yeah, Kat?" he titled his head slightly, blinking at her.

She flushed slightly, biting her lower lip, and she looked down at her trembling hands; the feeling of her heart pounding behind her ribcage caused her to breath in a shakey breath, "I'm..." she could feel her voice crack, "I-I'm…"

She shut her mouth abruptly, and she sucked in her bottom lip. He became slightly more concerned.

"Kat," he paused before repeating, "Are you feeling okay?"

Remaining silent, Kat brushed back a few strands of hair and her eyes opened. The expression she held brought shivers down his spine, noticing the frightened look in them. She shook her head negatively.

"Do you want to," he hesitated slightly, unsure of how she would react, "talk to me about it?"

Kat nodded, before clenching her hands into fists, reaching deeply inside herself, before murmuring, "Don…I'm pregnant."

The purple masked turtle suddenly found himself speechless.

* * *

A man ran a hand through his hair before leaning back in a chair, a black, cordless phone in his hand. He dialed a number before bring the phone to his ear.

He waited a few moments as a soft ringing was heard.

"_Gah…'Ello?"_

He grimaced at the annoying high-pitched voice, "Benny, it's Marc; I need to talk to Shaun."

"_Hold on…"_

He sighed, listening as the phone was set down and he heard scrabbling off.

The sound of a phone being picked up caused him to sit up, _"What is it Marc?"_

"Do you have any idea where she is?" he asked.

A soft chuckle was heard on the other end, _"I do…"_

Marc sighed in relief, "Well?"

"_There's only one problem…"_

_Problem?_

Marc cringed, gritting his teeth, "What kind of problem?"

"_She doesn't live alone."_

"Shit."

He had to see her again.

"_What do you wanna do?" _

"Does she still work at the bar?" he asked.

"_Yeah, why?"_

He smirked, "Meet me at our smoking spot tomorrow."

He hung up and glanced over to the small table that rested next to him.

He quickly replaced the phone with a photograph of a young woman.

"Kat…"

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Sorry for taking so long to update...writers block is killer. Actually, the last portion of the chapter (the phone call that Marc made) was actually a rejected idea for an earlier chapter. I just forget which one, lol. I hope I'm not moving too fast…

**Preview to Part 8:**

_Min glowered at Raph. Raph stared emotionlessly at Min. Suddenly he shrugged, an indifferent look on his face, "Because its fun making you angry." _

_It wasn't the reaction any of them were really expecting. Min's cheeks became a slight shade of pink. In her entire life, she had never felt so embarrassed. _


End file.
